Nightlight
by Yella
Summary: Songfic.  "The Harold Song" by Kesha and the characters by Joss Whedon, I own neither.  My take on things that should have happened in season 6


Willow stood at the doorframe, staring at the bed that her and Tara had shared for almost a year. She let out a soft sigh and rubbed her fingers into her temples. Tara had just been downstairs and Willow watched as the she saw love of her life ran out the door again. The revealation of her night out with Amy and all the magic she had used spilling and over flowing into the deaf room scaring the blonde away.

_I miss your soft lips,  
I miss your white sheets.  
I miss the scratch of your shaved legs on my cheek._

Willow had completly forgotten that Tara and Dawn were spending the day together. Her blonde wicca so close, yet so far away. 'She must hate me.' she thought, climbing out of her jacket.

_And this is so hard,  
Cause I didn't see,  
That you were the love of my life and it kills me.  
_  
Willow slipped into the bed fully clothed, her boots still on, crying into what was Tara's pillow.

_I see your face in, strangers on the street.  
I still say your name when I'm talking in sleep.  
And in the the mean time, I play it all fine.  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
_  
"Tara..." Willow spoke softly as she finally awoke from her slumber. Her eyes were sore and puffy from crying herself to sleep.

_They say that true love hurts,  
Well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder,  
That is what this must be.  
I would give it all,  
To not be sleeping alone._

A few weeks after the car accident with Dawn, Willow finally got up the nerve to talk to Tara. She stopped her in the hallway of school. "Tara...can we talk?"  
Tara stopped. She knew that things with Willow had been getting a lot better from what Dawn had said, but she still wasn't sure it was enough to let to redhead back in. "What's going on, Willow? Did something happen? Are you ok...is everyone ok?"  
Willow smiled a bit glumly, "No, I mean, everythings fine, in the sense that no monsters or evil, but..." Willow trailed off, taking in Tara's face.  
"Is there something...is it the magic?" Tara questioned.  
"No, it's...it's not that either. I'm cl-, I mean, I've been clean for 33 days now. I just thought you'd..."  
"Willow?"  
"I'm sorry, Tara, I thought I could do this right now, but I guess I can't." the red head walked off, leaving behind a confused Tara.

_The life is fading from me,  
While you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder,  
that is what this this must be._

_And I would give it all,  
To not be sleeping alone.  
_  
Willow called Tara's room but only got the answering machine. "Tara, hey sweetie...listen I needed to tell you something about...well, it was really nice seeing you the other day, but I'm sorry I had to go. It's just...well you always let me take baby steps with you, with everything, and now I wish you would just teach me again, like you use to. I remember when you-

_You held my hand and then made me crawl.  
I swear to God you were the best thing in my life.  
Or when you took me, across the world,  
We promised this would last forever but now I see.  
It was my past life.  
A beautiful time."  
_  
Willow hung up the reciever, wishing nothing more then to be around Tara again. She wanted to stay in bed all day with the blonde, just to show her how much she loved her, again and again.

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunlight.  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunlight.  
_  
A few weeks after the phone call, Tara showed up at the Summers residence. She ran up the stairs to Willow's and hers room. She found Willow laying on her bed, typing on her laptop. She started whispering

_"They say that true love hurts,  
Well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder,  
That is what this must be.  
I would give it all,  
To not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me,  
While you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder,  
that is what this this must be._

_And I would give it all,  
To not be sleeping alone."  
_ Willow turned as she heard Tara speaking to her, "Tara, are you ok?" She jumped up to offer comfort to the blonde as tears were streaming down Tara's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"I haven't slept without you...two months almost, not a wink. If I doze off, all I do is dream of you. I can't sleep alone anymore..."

_It was the past life.  
A beautiful time.  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunlight.  
_  
"Are you saying you want to come back home?"  
Tara nodded, tears still staining the blonde's cheeks, "Please?"

_They say that true love hurts,  
Well this could almost kill me. Young love murder,  
That is what this must be.  
I would give it all,  
To not be sleeping alone._

Willow kissed the blonde fully on the lips, letting her hands linger on Tara's hips. She whispered, "Do you even have to ask...?"

_The life is fading from me,  
While you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder,  
that is what this this must be._

Willow kissed Tara over and over, grateful that the love of her life finally came back home to her open and willing arms.  
_  
And I would give it all,  
To not be sleeping alone._


End file.
